The life of Brian Ming
by mad eye's love
Summary: Brian Ming, eldest son of Grand Master Shifu Ming tells his story. I know this is off track for me and the Ming family but I wrote this for my boyfriend. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the kfp characters other than Mayling and others of mine you will know. Brian, bu lai, luli, Lin Lin and others you don't recognize of mine and seem new belong to my boyfriend Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cast List.  
Brian Ming (oc) – Gerard Butler

Maylin Ming (oc) – Kelly Macdonald

Shifu Ming– Dustin Hoffman

Oogway – Randall Duk Kim

(Father of Mayling) William McTomas (OC) – Liam Neeson

(Mother of Mayling) Liming McTomas (OC) Michelle Yeoh

(Brother of mayling)James McTomas (OC) Ewan Mcgregor

(Father Of Shifu) Chen Ming (OC) Jet Li

(Adopted son of Shifu and Mayling)Tai Lung Ming – Ian McShane

Po – Jack Black

Tigress – Angelian Jolie

Monkey – Jacky Chan

Mantis – Seth Rogan

Viper – Lucy Lu

Crane – David Cross

(Daughter of Shifu and Mayling) Meili Ming (OC) – Emma Watson

(Son of Shifu and Mayling) Bu lai en Ming (OC)- Tom Felton

(Daughter of Shifu and Mayling.)Mei Ren Ming (OC) – Bonnie Wright

(Wife Of Brian Ming) Lin lin Li Ming (OC) – Isabella Leong

(Daughter Of Brian and Lin) Mei Ja Ming (OC) – Karen Gillian

(Son of Brian and Lin) Rong Ming (OC) – Bradley Steven Perry

(Wife of Tai Lung)Pin Yin Dong Ming (OC) – Keira Knightly

(Son of Tai Lung and Pin Yin)Tai Pan Ming (OC) - Aurther Bowen

(Husband of Meili) Jiao Long Yun (OC)- Jonny Depp

(Husband of Mei Ren) Ling Ta – (OC) Rupert Grint

(Husband of Mei Ja) Jin Long (OC)- Matt Smith

(Adopted Daughter of Mei Ren and Ling Ta) Luli (OC) – Brenda Song

(Son of Mei Ja and Ling Ta) Brian(OC) – David Tennant

(Wife of Rong) Kiki Ai (OC) – Katie Leung

(Mother Of Shifu) Wu Yi Ming (OC) – Helena Bonham Carter


	2. Chapter 2

The life of Brian Ming

Ch 1.

One would think that the happiest day of two peoples lives would be their wedding, my mother and father. Mayling McTomas Ming and Grand Master Shifu Ming, were married in late May of 1690AD.

A flash back shows Shifu and Mayling shareing their first kiss as husband and wife.

I remember looking at their wedding photo, my mother looked beautiful, a long white dress and her dark brown hair curled around her face, I look at her now and it was as if she never aged, now my father on the other hand had grey hair by the time he was 39. So your asking what the happiest moment of my parents lives were? I had asked my father that same question. It was the day I was born, three years later on October 12th 1693.

Mayling is sleeping next to Shifu. She sits up holding her belly. "Sh-Shifu…" He didn't wake." Shifu!" He jumped up and fell off the bed. "Wo ai? Whats wrong?" He went by her side. "What's wrong?" She drew in a deep breath. "I-I think the cub…is coming." He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Are you sure? Its to early."

Oh did I happen to mention I was two months premature? Yah I know, how can a big guy like me be 3 oz under weight when born? Honestly….I don't know. I was born four hours later.

"I'm sorry…I don't think he will make it through the night. He's to small." The cub was small, he could almost fit in the palm of his parents hands. Mayling held him, trying to hold her tears back, the cub made little cooing and whining."Shh…It's ok, mummy's here now." The cub had his fathers markings and his mothers dark brown coloring on his markings and snow white fur. Shifu sat by his wife, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. The cub opened his eyes, he had bright steel blue eyes like his fathers. Mayling handed him to Shifu, he looked down at his son. "Hello Brian…..I'm your baba."

My yeh yeh and nai nai were aloud in. My father's parents. According to my mother, my yeh yeh said.

"He's a tiny little shit but he'll make it through and be the strongest kung fu master China has ever seen."

Little did my parents know, that prophecy would later come true. I did make it through the night and after about two weeks I was given the all clear. As the days, weeks and months passed, I did grow. I remember when I was three.

A little three year old red panda watched his father in the dojo amazed at what he was doing he watched as his father made slow movements, he bent down and put both hands on the ground slowly and went into a head stand, then a hand stand and slowly raised one of his arms.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't think any one could do that, and seeing that made me think my father was a superhero and I wanted to be just like him, so I decided to try it and went a few feet across where he was and tried doing what he did, I would stay on my head for a few seconds then fall, I tried again and fell. I hadn't noticed that my father had stopped and was watching me.

"Here, let me help you." He helped me get into a head stand and held me there then let go. I was standing on my head! All by my self!"

Shifu chuckled and clapped his hands. "Good job Brian. I am very proud of you."

I made the mistake of smiling and giggling and I lost my balance and fell on my behind and began to cry. "There there Brian, Its alright. Your ok." He wiped the back of my shirt off and held me and wiped my tears away. "I wanna be like you baba! I waana be able to do the things you do." He gave a small smile. "Do you remember what mummy said?" I gave a sigh. "Not until I'm five." I put up four fingers and he chuckled and put up one more. "Good." He gave me a hug, his fur was a bit wet from training, he didn't have a shirt on just his training pants and bright orange leg wraps. He took me back to the barracks to where my mother was cooking lunch. She gasped. "There you are! And look at your hands, how did you get so dirty?" She sat me up on the counter and washed my hands. "Where did you go?"

"The dojo" I said honestly, I was never able to lie to my parents knowing I would get the wooden spoon to my behind. "And why where you there? You know your not aloud in there." I looked at my father. "I was watching baba. I wanna do what baba does." She raised an eyebrow. "Not until your five." I lowered my ears and pouted."Ok mummy…." She smiled, patted my head and sat me down. "Good boy, now help mummy set the table for lunch."

"Yes mummy" I smiled and set out the chopsticks and napkins. "And you. Don't tell me ye be wearin that tae lunch." She said to my father who was leaning against the door way. "Uhhh…no."

"Then I suggest ye go and clean up." He chuckled and kissed her. "Yes dear." He went and did so. I finished helping her. "All done mummy!" She smiled and set some food on the table."Good job Brian." She kissed my cheek and I sat in my seat and waited for my father and we all sat and ate. Not much else happened that day. Night fell and it grew cold, so my parents tucked me into bed extra snug that night. "Good night mummy, good night baba." My mother kisses my forehead. "Good night baby."

"Good night my son." Da said giving me Steve. It wasn't long until I had gone to sleep. At around three in the morning I had woken to the sound of a baby crying. Naturaly I got up and went to the kitchen to see my parents sitting at the table. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and still holding steve in the other. "Mummy. Baba?" I saw my father holding something. "Brian what are you doing up this late?"

"I heard something and couldn't sleep. What's baba holding?" I asked. It was wrapped in a purple blanket. My father beckoned me to come over, I did so. "It's a cub." He moved the blanket away from the cub's face. It was a baby snow lepard. He was a little more than two months old, the cub opened his eyes. Bright green. "Where did he comefrom?" I asked. My da shrugged. "He was left on the door step. "Oh." I said sleepily. And went back to bed. The next day I was properly introduced to my little brother Tai Lung.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2.

I looked at the little fluff ball that was laying in a small hand me down cradle that I used as a baby. He opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled. "Hi." He cooed and babbled. I giggled. "He's cute." He reached his chubby little hands up to me. I looked at my mother. "Can I hold him?"

"I don't know, can you?" My father had a strange way of correcting someone's grammar. "May I?" My mother nodded and picked up little Tai. He whined, protesting against being taken from his warm bed and into the cold air and handed him gently to me. "Shhh its ok. Your big brother's got you." I smiled and held him. "I always wanted a little brother." I said to him. He only looked at me, intreasted, studying my face, he cooed and purred.

"I'm Brian." I said to him. He only looked at me. He then grabbed my nose. "ooooh!" He exclaimed. I giggled. "That's my nose!" He then began to suck his thumb. "I think he's hungry." Said my mother getting a bottle with rice milk. She gently took him back and fed him. She hummed to him. Her voice was soothing and could put anyone to sleep. She had the voice of an angle. It was about a month later and mum had put him on the kitchen floor on his belly I was with him, its not like he could go anywhere. He couldn't even crawl. He would scoot on his belly.

"Like this Tai." I got on my hands and knees and showed him. "Ooo!" He exclaimed and pushed himself up with his hands and tried it using his legs to push himself. "No. Use your knees. Like this." He watched me and put his knees like I had them. "Ok now do this." I crawled to the kitchen sink and back. "Now you try." My mother watched and went to get my father and he came in and watched to. Tai moved on hand in front of him then his back leg moved forward. "You can do it Tai." My mother said hopeful. I did the same he did and helped him. "Now the other, its easy." He then began to crawl. First to the sink then back to me and smiled. My mother clapped. And my father smiled. "Brian, you will be a wonderful Kung fu master someday. In fact." He walked out of the room and came back in and handed me a package. I opened it.

I gasped. "A kung fu uniform!" I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you baba! Thank you thank you!" He smiled and hugged me. "Don't thank me. Thank your mother, she decided to let you start early." I hugged her as well. "Thank you mummy!" She smiled and hugged me back. "Your welcome my baby." I was so happy, I was over the moon. I was finely going to be like my father. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning." I jumped up and down and giggled excited. I wouldn't wait to get started. "But." My father interrupted. "You are to address me as Master or Sir while we are training." I smiled. "Yes baba." He nodded. "Good boy." He hugged me and held Tai who purred happily. I went out and played with my friend Lin Lin.

"Hi Brian! Notice anything new?" I smiled, she had a new boe in her hair. "You got a new bow." She smiled. "My favorite color." I nodded. "It looks pretty on you." She smiled and blushed. "Thank you." I smiled. "Your welcome. I got something new to." She tilted her head. "Really?" I nodded still excited. "I get to start kung fu tomorrow!" She smiled. "Yay!" She was always happy. And happy to hear and share new things. It kinda got a bit akward when we got older but we didn't care. "Wanna play ball?"

"Yah!" I said happily. We kicked the ball back and forth all day. "Brian! Time for dinner!" My mother called for me around five. "Ok mummy!" I smiled. "I gotta go. See you later lin!" I waved to her and went home. She did the same. I ate dinner, got my bath and went to bed right away. I woke up early the next day and got dressed and went to the kitchen."Good morning mummy." She smiled and kissed my cheek." Good morning Brian. Sleep well?" I nodded and ate breakfast. And played with Tai a bit. My father came in, his master robes on. "Brian." I looked up at him. "Yes ba- uhh I mean. Yes sir?" He chuckled. "I'll let that slide, its your first day of training. Are you ready?" I smiled. "Yes sir!" He smiled and chuckled and took me to the dojo.

We stretched and he taught me to bow and the basics of kung fu and how to punch and kick. "What form do you want to learn?" I thought for a bit. "I want to learn the ones you know." He chuckled. I had no idea my father knew six styles, Monkey, Tiger, Crane, Mantis, Snake, Panda and Red Panda. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled and we begun with Red Panda. Front snap kicks, side kicks, step and side kicks, punches ect. When we were finished I was to tired to go and play with Lin Lin. I got my bath and went strait to bed and slept through dinner and to the next morning. "What are we going to do today Master?"

"Today you will go with Master Oogway and learn Tai Chi." I smiled. I liked Oogway. He was like Yeh yeh. "Are you ready?" I smiled. "Yes master Oogway." He smiled back. A lot of people really don't have the patients while working with a four year old. But he did. It was like he was the most patient person in the world. "Wonderful Xiao Brian, your father will be proud of you." I smiled hearing that. "You may run along and play now. And make sure you practice that with your baba." I bowed. "Yes master Oogway. Thank you." I said and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3.

I went into the kitchen to have a snack like I always did. I walked in to see my mother and father standing by the kitchen sink my mother holding a wet rag to my fathers upper lip. The whiskers on the left side of his upper lip were gone. "What happened?" He sat in the chair across from me lightly dabbing the cloth on his lip. "Your brother learned to walk today." I smiled, I was happy for him and excited I would have someone to runaround with and play ball. "He reached for me as he walked over I stood in one spot, and without warning he reached out and grabbed my whiskers and tore them clean off my face." I listened to him. "Did I hurt?" He took the cloth away from his face there was a bit of blood there, now that I think of it, it makes me cringe now. "Ouch." He chuckled. "Is it gonna grow back?"

"Yes but I'll have to trim the other one down and it will take a while to grow back." Mom got out the hair cutters and trimmed it down. It was an odd sight, seeing my father without his mustache, is that how he looked before he became a master? Yes, yes it was. Part of the mark of being a kung fu master is a goat t, I became a master at the age of 20. Two years passed, I was five and Tai was about three or so he wouldn't start training until he was four, my mother was pregnant with a second cub, she was only a month a long boy she was pretty during those four months. I was out playing with a few of my good friends including Lin Lin. "Hey Brian!" Tao shouted to me. "Bed you, you can't climb that tree to the highest branch in ten seconds!" I smirked. "Bet you I can." I stood a few feet away. "Ready, set…go!" He shouted, I ran as fast as I could and climbed the tree to the highest branch as he said.

"What was my time?" Tao couldn't believe it. "Five seconds!" I smiled happy with my achievement. "See I told you!" I began to climb down, I lost my grip and fell landing on a rock sticking out of the ground, I hit it just above my tail. The pain was excruciating, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move it was so painful. Tears came to my eyes as I cried. "Mummy!" Tao, Kip and Lin Lin rushed over. "Are you ok?" Asked Lin Lin worriedly. I cried uncontrollably. "My back hurts! Mummy!" Its amazing that anytime your scared or you get hurt, the first person you cry for is your mother. Its not because you're a baby for crying for your mother its just an instinct. "Lets get him up." Tao suggested. It was a VERRY bad Idea. Kip grabbed one arm and Tao grabbed the other and pulled me half way up, I screamed in pain. They put me back down.

Tao panicked. "What do we do?!" I was and still am surprised at how calm Lin Lin was at that time. "Tao, go and get Master Shifu." He did so, the tears rolled down my face I didn't cry as hard as I was but was still scared. It wasn't long after that I heard my father coming towards me. "Brian?" I cried. "Baba." He bent down. "What happened?" I sniffed. "I-I climbed the tree an-and got to the top then I started to climb back down a-and I lost my balance and fell." I started to cry again. "I hurt my back baba." I sobbed again. My father had kept calm, he began to pick me up and I screamed again. He set me back down this time the look on his face showed fear, he had later told me he saw the rock. "Kip, run into the village and get doctor Hu, tell him exactly what happened. Can you do that?" He nodded. "Yes Master Shifu." He ran. I still had tears in my eyes. "Baba, I-I can't feel my legs." My fathers face went pale. The doctor came up with two other men and a small board. He put it next to me. "Quickly lift him onto the board." My father stopped him before they did so and pulled him aside, I couldn't hear what they were saying. They came back over. "Brian." My father said to me calmly. "I am going to put you to sleep for a little bit ok?" I nodded. "Yes baba." He gave me a small smile and touched a part of my shoulder that made me freeze stiff and sleep. I don't remember much but the freeze was taken off of me. I remember waking up my mother smiling at me. "Hello there sleepy head." She said In a cherry tone, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been cryin.

"Mummy. I smiled. I didn't notice the doctor had gone to the end of the bed and lifted the covers or even touched my feet, I just smiled at my mother. I studied every feature of her beautiful face, I noticed a tear roll down her face. "Mummy, why are you crying?" She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Oh, I'm alright. Mummy just doesn't feel to well." The doctor pulled my parents into another room the only thing I heard was my mother's wail. I could see them, my father held her in his arms. The doctor bowed and went to another room. I had no idea what was wrong. They came back in, I tried moving my feet. "Baba, I can't feel my legs or move my feet. Why can't I?" He took a deep breath and It sounded like his strong voice was cracking. "Brian….you had a very bad accident. You broke part of your back."

"Oh." I said. "I'll get better baba and go back to training. Right mummy?" She looked down and began to cry again. "Brian…" He said. "The accident caused permanent damage to a part of your back. Your paralyzed from the waist down." I had no idea what that meant at the time and gave a puzzled look. "What does that mean baba?" He sat at the side of my bed trying to hold back tears. "It means…..it means that you will never walk again or do kung fu." My heart dropped. I started to cry, my hopes of being like my father were crushed. He held me as I cried. I didn't understand their fear, a parents fear for their child, being ill or badly hurt or dying. I wouldn't understand this fear until years later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4.

That was it, I would spend eleven years of my life in a wheel chair, just because I made a foolish bet with a friend. Was it worth it? No, not at all. It took me a few weeks to a month to be able to get around, I'd use my arms to lift myself to the bed or on the toilet or in the tub, I had help but a lot of the time I did it my self, I wanted to. One morning after I used the bathroom I rolled into the kitchen and saw my nai nai, my fathers mother. Grandmothers, warm, loving, affectionate people who tell you stories and spoil you with gifts and candy. Not this bitch, she was mean, cold hearted, actually her heart was more like one of the fiery pits of hell than ice. But anyway, this woman was a mean hell hearted bitch who was one of those many people in China who followed the honorable way. My meaning?

In China the eldest son of a family was supposed to bring the most honor to the family. It was more of a rank, the eldest son being the highest and the daughters being the lowest. But that's not how my parents saw it. To them, women were equal to men. At age five girls would have their feet bound, a very painful and disfigureing process that I would NEVER allow my daughter to do such a thing to herself for any man. My mother never went through it and neither did my sisters. Foot binding is to make the foot smaller. You break the big toe and fold it under the foot wrapping it in place then you break the foot in the middle and bend that under and bind it that way.

But unfortunately thousands of women including my wife went through it all for the name of 'beauty.' Anyway back to nai nai. She hated me, from birth she hated me, she wanted me gone. "I don't know why you keep that thing around." I heard her say, yah that's what she called me, among other things. "He is nothing and never will be nothing." My father did his best to keep his anger in, he hated hearing what she said to me. He had to, because no matter how mean, hell hearted of a bitch your mother is, you respect her. And with this woman, it wasn't easy. It took almost all of my fathers disapline to not yell at cuss at her, he would just answer with. "He is my son and I love him." My mother on the other hand she let my nai nai know how she felt. I rolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning my wee man." My mother greeted me and gave me a kiss on her cheek, I noticed a small bump in her belly, I was curious. "Mummy, what's wrong with your belly?" She smiled. "Well, I have a cub growing in there. You know what that means?" I nodded happily. "Am going tae be a big brother!" She smiled and nodded. "Yes you are." She hugged me happily. My nai nai scoffed. "Cub? You might as well be rid of it now. All that Scottish bitch gives are dud's and useless little bastards." My mother looked down, her emotions were already touchy and she was about to cry was it for my father, he blue a gasket. "How dare you! How dare you!" Nai Nai was shocked. "Don't you dare talk to me that way!" He stopped her before she could say more. "Don't you EVER talk to my wife that way! I let you come into my home to visit my family and all you do is bully my son and insult my wife!" He was pissed. His ears were pinned back. Fortunately for nai nai and my father, Master Oogway had stepped in. And as calm and collected as always he asked. "Is their a problem?" He asked getting some tea. "Yes master Oogway there is." The bitch was the first to speak up. "Oh? And what would that be?" He answered sipping his tea. "My son has disrespected me, his own mother." It seemed the only calm person in the room was Oogway, my mother held me and Tai to her, her ears drooped, tears in her eyes, my father, ears pinned back his fists clenched. When he was mad he mad, very VERY, he made this strange chirping noise. At that point that's all I could hear. "Hmmm….Are you sure you son isn't the disrespectful one here?"

The look on my Nai nai's face when he said that. Her jaw had dropped. "Madam, it is one thing to respect your mother but you should also respect your son's wife and children." She was livid. "That woman is not wife material! She is nothing but some whore he found an-" He put his claw up and stopped her. He got quiet and when Oogway got quiet then you better listen . "I think it would be the best Idea if you leave and come back some other time." She tried to say something but decided not to. Probably the best thing. Master Oogway had lead her out the door. She left.

My mother began to cry. Tai had let go of her and my father went and held her and comforted her whispered something in her ear, I only cot a little bit of it. "You are not any of those things she said." My mother nodded as my father wiped away her tears. He crouched to my level. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "She's a bitch." The look of shock came over my fathers face. "ummm….well. Yes but we don't talk about our elders that way. She may be mean but you should still respect her. And for that I think you should go to your room and not come out until you are told." I nodded. Was calling my nai nai a bitch worth being sent to my room? Most definitely! I learned when I was an adult that my father was thinking the same thing and was struggling to hold in his laughter.

I didn't like her. But I did have another grandma I did like. My mothers mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5.

Two moths had gone bye, I watched as my father and my grandda, William my mothers father, get the nursery ready for my new little sibling. "You look so beautiful." My grandma said to my mother. She smiled. "Thank ye mum. Ah feel like a bloated whale." Grandma smiled. "I didn't get to see you when you were pregnant with Brian. But judging from the photo that I got you were as beautiful as you are now." It was the truth, but I always thought my mother was a beautiful woman. Tai had come in and was tugging at my mothers shirt. "Mummy, I hungwy." She smiled. "Awe and who is this?"

"This is Tai Lung, we adopted him." Grandma smiled and picked Tai up. "Hello there Tai Lung, I'm your grandma." Tai looked at her confused and backed up a bit thinking it was nai nai. "Nai nai mean." My mother shook her head. "No, this isn't that nai nai, this is my mum, your grandma." Tai tilted his fuzzy little head. "Gwama?" Grandma smiled. "Yes, I'm your grand ma, may I hold you?" Tai wasn't sure about this and looked up at me. I smiled. "its ok, she's nice." Tai smiled and went over to her, she picked him up. "Awe, how old is he?" "Aboot three or so." Grandma nodded. And in gaelic she asked. "Onde atopalo?" mother sighed. "El se deixou na porta unha noite e atopouse o Shifu." She nodded. Pobre bebé" My mother nodded and they continue to talk. I met my grandma and grandda for the first time. I loved them. A month later it was around six in the evening and I heard my mother yell for my father. "Mayling?" He went to her side. "Is it time?" She nodded, my father picked her up and carried her to their room and my grandma went to get the doctor as my grandda stayed oot side with me and Tai.

Later my father came and joined us. "Is mummy going tae be awright?" He smiled and nodded, he seemed a wee bit nervous. "Yes son, she's going to be just fine." I looked up at him. "What aboot the cub?" he smiled. "he's not here yet." "Oh. When will he be here?" He shrugged. "When ever he feels like coming." "Oh." Well, he took aboot two days to come and when he did we all heard him. My father came out, he was tired but he had a smile. "Brian." I opened my eyes. "Yes baba?" He smiled and picked me up. "Do you want to meet your little brother?" I smiled. I had another little brother! "yah!" He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, we have to be quiet though. Mummy's sleeping." I nodded and smiled, he took me into the room to the baby cradle and I saw my little brother for the first time. "He's tiny." I remember saying. "Was I that small when I was born?"

He chuckled. "No, you were much smaller." "Oh. What's his name?" He covered him a bit more. "Bu lai en." Now that was odd. In Chinese, Bu lai en meant Brian, so now their were two Brians? I didn't understand this until years later when my father said that mum liked the Scottish, Origonal virson of the name Brian the other he like, the Chinese way. Bu lai en. So now we have Brian, Bu lai en and tai lung. "Do you want to hold him?" I smiled and nodded. "Yah." He sat me in my chair and picked up little Bu lai who whimpered in protest to the sudden change in temperature from his warm bed to the cool air. "Shh its alright, baba's got you." He gently handed Bu lai to me. "Hold his head up with your arm like this." I did so and held my baby brother for the first time. He opened his eyes, they were brown, I found this strange because both my parents didn't have brown eyes they had blue, there was another strange thing, he didn't look like a red panda or my father. I was confused. "Baba?" He looked at me. "Yes brian?" I looked at Bu lai then to him. "Why doesn't he look like a red panda?" My fathers face went blank trying to find an excuse and not upset me with the truth. "Well….some red panda cubs don't look like red pandas when their born." I nodded. What was the truth? My mother was raped by a Fossa by the name of Yun Kai. When I was first told this I broke down and cryed, cryed for my mother, the pain she went through with the attack and carrying a cub that was not my fathers.

My father didn't care if the cub was his or not, he raised him as his own and treated him like he treated Tai or myself. Bu lai hated he wasn't my fathers son, he hated my mother for and I never understood why. I believe his hatred of that lead to his downfall. My mother loved him as much as she loved me or any of her cubs. The only difference was is that he was a little brat, not spoiled but just a brat. Anyway my mother slept until night fall, my father was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of scotch with my grandda. I heard their conversation. "Am sure Mayling didn't intentualy do this." He only nodded. My father looked hurt. My mother walked into the room, she was quiet and just sat. "Why?" My father asked, his voice cracked. If your wondering how I know how their conversation went I evesdropped then later in life I asked my mother about it. "Why did you do this? I thought you loved me." He threw his glass on the ground.

"Am I not good enough for you?!" My mother was ready to cry, she flinched when my father yelled. "I-it wasn't like that…" He shook his head, he was hurt. "Oh? Then how was it? You got tired of me? I wasn't satisfying you?!" She broke down and cried and creamed at him. "I didn't give consent!" She fell to her knees and cryed. My father went pail. She sobbed. "A-ah was in the village…getting vegitables for dinner….he grabbed me and forced me into an alley a-and…" She sobbed. My father went to her on his knees and hugged her. "I'm sorry….." He held her and rocked back and forth with her in his arms. She sniffed and cryed. "A-ah was scared…to tell you…that you would be mad…." He shook his head. Tears in his eyes. "No…never…I could never be mad…not for this." He held her and let her cry. For a few weeks my grandma took care of Bu lai. My grandda sat by my mothers side at night, it was like he didn't know what to do. And aperently Yun Kai threatened to hurt her and me if she said who it was.

She told me years later after I asked, she thought he was dead, he wasn't. I found him and took him to prison.

Authers note: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? And I'm watching Oz the great and powerful, anyone know the significance of the evil laugh? I mean why do they do it? Well R&R!

Onde atopalo? – Where did you find him?

El se deixou na porta unha noite e atopouse o Shifu. – He was left on the doorstep one night and Shifu found him.

Oh pobre bebé – Poor baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6.

Five years had gone bye fast, I was ten, Tai was eight and Bui Lai was five. It was a wet rainy fall day, boring and to make things worse…..Nai nai was there….She smirked at my father. "So, the wore cheated on you?" I heard my father growl, it was rare that he did it. My mother heard what she said and just looked to the ground. I patted my mothers hand giving her a smile. She smiled back. Tai walked in the kitchen, soaked from the rain, he had just gotten back from school. Bu lai giggled. "Tai wet!" Tai smiled and got rid of some of the fur on his head. "Hello mum." He hugged her. "Hello Tai." She hugged back.

"Hello ba." He hugged him. "Hello Tai, how was school?" "Boring." He had noticed Nai nai was there, looked at me then at the door, he knew how nai nai treated me and was trying to tell me to go in another room and he would be there soon. I nodded and did so, Tai went to follow. "Tai." She called, he stooped. He looked at me, scared of what the bitch would do. I gave him a sympathetic look. "Yes nai nai?" He answered. "Come and give your nai nai a big hug!" Tai's ears drooped. "Awe…do I have to?" My father also gave him a sympathetic look. "Yes tai, give nai nai a hug then go and play."

"Yes baba….." He went and did so. She hugged him and gave me a dirty look. Then let him go and play. He followed me into another room. "You ok Tai?" I asked. He shook his head. "I feel like I need a bath!" We both lauged at that. I stopped. "You heard what she called mum….." He nodded. "Yah….mum deserves more respect from the bitch." We stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to look and saw Oogway. "Hello Master Oogway." He smiled at us. "Hello young ones. I don't think your parents allow you to use such language. Especially towards an elder." Tai and I looked at each other ashamed. "Forgive us master Oogway." He smiled and chuckled. "You are forgiven. I happen to agree with you, now go and play."

We bowed. "Yes master Oogway." We ran off and played. "Why does she have to be so mean?" Tai asked as he wheeled me to our room. I shrugged. "I don't know. I think she may have been born that way." We both laughed. And went about our day. In the days and weeks to come Bu lai seemed to get close to Nai nai. I had over heard her talking to Bu lai."You know your mothers a whore." I was shocked at this, Bu lai tilted his head. "What's what?" She bent to his level. "Well, it means she likes to be with other men. Your mother isn't a good mother." He listened and I listened. I could not believe it.

How could someone fill a childs head with lies about his or her parents? Well then I figured she was just telling him lies and I thought he wouldn't believe it but now that I think of it. Yah its disgusting. "But I love mummy." "I'm sure you love your mummy but don't let her hug and kiss you. Don't let her touch you." He tilted his head again. "Why?" She just patted his head. "Because she is a dirty whore." He nodded. "ok nai nai." He went to leave. "Oh Bu lai, don't tell any one about what we talk about. Its just between you and me." He nodded and smiled. "Ok nai nai. Can I go play now?" She smiled, satisfied with her bad deed. "Yes you may." He ran off to play. I thought It would be the right thing for me to step in and say something. "Why did you lie to him about our mother?" She smirked. "You little brat, eves dropping on your elders. Shame on you! You should be punished." Then she smirked. I got scared. What she did to me next was something I never talked about, I never told my parents until years later after the attack on the valley. "You tell your parents what I was telling Bu lai and this will happen again. Am I understood?"

I only nodded, to scared to say anything. I started sitting on my tail more and sleeping with my back to the wall. I should have told on the bitch. Well six years pass I was sixteen Tai was fourteen and Bu lai was eleven. It was a normal hot summer day, to hot to go out. I was laying on my back on my bed reading a book and Tai, I have no idea what he was doing sitting upside down in his bed looking at a rock from his rock collection. "Ugh….I'm bored…" I smirked. "Try being in a wheel chair." He stuck his tong out at me and I did the same back. "Hey hot wheels" I looked at him. "Yah fuzzy kitty?" He smirked. "You're a mummy's boy."

It was sad, we would get so bored that we would pick on each other, not to be mean but just for fun. He was sitting upside down at the edge of his bed so I decided to do the same." Stop mocking me." I smiled. "Stop mocking me." "I'm serious!" I kept going. "I'm serious!" He started to get mad. "I mean it!" He threw his rock and it hit me. "I mean i- Ow!" I fell off the bed with a thud and I heard something crack. "Ow…." I was laying on my back. He got off his bed and came over. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I sat up. "Yah.." I had my eyes closed as I rubbed my head. "Tai…would you mind getting off of my foot? That hurts." I opened my eyes and he gave me a puzzled look. "What?" I asked. "umm…I'm not on your foot…."

I looked down and saw a huge gash on my foot. "I- I can feel that…." It was bleeding but not bad. Tai slowly smiled. "Close your eyes." I rose an eye brow. "Why?" He sighed. "Just do it." I did, he ran his finger up my foot. "Tai ….your tickling my foot." "Yah…" "I can feel that." I opened my eyes and he had a big smile on his face. "Help me up." I sad and he did so. He helped me stand and for the first time in eleven years I walked, with his help, from my bed to the dresser. I smiled, he smiled and hugged me with tears in his eyes. "Mum! Ba! Come here quick!" My father was the first one in. "What? What happened?" Mum came in next. "Is every thing alright?" Tai smiled. "Watch." Tai helped me stand I put my arm across his sholder and walked from the bed to the dresser and back. I moved my toes a bit. I looked at my parents and walked by my self over to them and hugged them.

"Your walking…." My father said as he hugged me. I nodded. "How?" My mother asked. I told them. My mother cryed and hugged me. I still wasn't stable enough to walk long distances by my self so the doctor gave me a pair of crutches. I would for ever be thankful that Tai threw that rock at me.

Authers note: So what did you think? R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7.

A few months after I started to walk again nai nai the hun passed away. I can't tell you the relief I felt when I heard that. I wanted to cheer and shout but I couldn't, I still had my father, aunt and yeh yeh to think about. I walked into the kitchen where my mother, father and brother Bu lai was sitting at the table. "Oh look who it is, its gimpy." He had turned into a real asshole. I looked at my father who was holding in his anger I don't know how many times he told Bu to be more respectful, why did my father think he would be the Dragon warrior? I have no idea.

My mother smacked Bu upside the head. "That be enough oot of ye. Be more respectful of yer brother." He chuckled. "Shut up you good for nothing dirty whore." What I saw next terrified me, my father shot up from his seat and pinned Bu lai to the wall so fast that a gust of blue the morning paper off the table. His hears were pinned back he was pissed. "Listen to me you disrespectful little puck ass brat." I stood next to my mother who had put her hands over her mouth shocked.

"Don't you EVER! EVER! Let me hear you talk to your mother like that again. Do I make my self clear?" He made no sound and just looked at my father. "Do I make my self clear?!" He nodded. "Yes sir." Was all he said. My father let go of him. "Apologize to your mother and go to your room." He looked at mum and very mouthy said. "Sorry mother." And went to his room. My father at this point was breathing heavy, both of his hands were balled into fists. "Shifu?" My mother softly spoke. She walked up to him and held both of his hands. "I-I'm sorry wo ai." He said and hugged her.

She hugged back. My father could get to the point in being so angry that it would seem as if he could rip your head off. But he never did. One minute he was like that the next he was this gentle loving father and husband. I had decided to wait a week or two to tell them what nai nai had done and what she told Bu lai. It was mid evening and my parents were in their room talking, my mother was reading and my father was looking over a letter he had received most likely nothing important.

I knocked on their door. "Yes? Who is it?" "Brian, may I come in?" "Yes" I heard my father answer. I opened the door and walked in. "Your regaining your balance very well." I smiled slightly. "Thank you ba. May I speak with you and mum?" My parents looked at each other."Aye, what be the problem Brian?" I paused for a few moments, trying to find a way to tell them this. "If nai nai did something bad to Bu lai, Tai or myself or any little kid would you believe us?" My father blinked. "Yes, why?" "When I was ten I over herd nai nai talking to Bu lai. She said some things that really bother me."

My mother looked at my father then back to me. "What was it?" I looked back at them both. "She had told him that you are a dirty whore and for him to not let you kiss or touch him." My looked shocked. "What? Are you sure?" I looked at him and nodded. "She had cot me eves dropping and said I should be punished." I told them what happened next, I cried. "S-she told me that i-if I told you what she s-said to Bu lai that it would h-happen again." I cried my mother was in complete shock and held me as I cried. My father was pale, his ears had drooped. "Why….didn't you tell me….I would have done something…" I sniffed and wiped the tears away. "I was scared…every time I heard her say those things to bu lai she threatened me. I'm sorry…" He hugged me. "Don't be….this is not your fault…" I looked at my mother. "I think t-that's why he is mean towards you." She had tears running down her face and she nodded. "I think it's time we tell him and explain what happened." My mother nodded. She held me and rocked me in her arms. I went back to my shared room and laid in my bed and went to sleep. The next day around lunch time my father had all three of us boys com into the kitchen for a talk. Well, Tai and myself already knew about Bu lai.

"Bu lai. Have you ever wondered why you never looked like me or any red panda." He nodded. "Yah but nai nai already told me why. Mum went off and slept with some one." I was mad. But I held it in. "No….Ah was walking in the village when some man came up behind me and drug me into an alley and…" Bu lai looked at her. "Your lying!" My mother shook her head. "No. Ah'm not. Bu lai, your father and I love-" "Father?! That is not my father! My father is the man you willingly slept with!"

"Bu would you listen to mum. " Bu shook his head. "She's lying. Nai nai sa-" I spoke up. "And you believed her? Remember the first time she told you this?" He nodded. "I had over heard this and went to talk to her and tell her not to say those." I then told him what happened. He, ovcorse, didn't believe it. "Your all a bunch of fucking liars!" With that he ran outside. My mother just sat there, sad. Tai was schocked, he knew that nai nai was a bitch but he didn't know what she did to me. I held my mothers hand. "It's ok mum, he'll come back and cool down." My father nodded and held her.

Authers note: So what did you think? Oh and If you want to talk with Brian Ming then look in the coments and message him. R&R!


End file.
